


The One for Me

by melikaioke



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:23:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5548976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melikaioke/pseuds/melikaioke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Interest in Leanne is sparked in someone other than Neal, who doesn't quite appreciate it. A single date makes Leanne and Neal realize that they may be the one for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Leanne stood in the lounge, she leaned against the counter as she waited patiently for Neal to change. Tuesday was their night for dinner, it was a tradition that they had picked up after the accident, and just kept with. It was nice, it was their time to be able to talk about the happenings of the work week, and even things that were happening in their life. She appreciated this small tradition they formed. Sometimes without it she didn’t think she would have gotten so far in her recovery process. 

She turned when the door opened, her brows furrowing as an unfamiliar face waltzed into the room. Clearing her throat she looked over at him, “Can I help you?”

The man turned, a very confident smile pulling at his lips. “If you can find Dr. Hudson, then yes you may be of some help.”

Pushing herself from the counter she pursed her lips, defensively she crossed her arms. “And what business do you have with Dr. Hudson?”

The man grinned and put his hands in his pockets, “I’m his brother...so, whatever business I see fit.”

Leanne remained defensive, regardless if this man was Neal’s brother his rather unattractive attitude stated otherwise. She parted her lips to shoot back her own snarky remark when Neal came through the door. 

“There you are...why didn’t you just wait at the front like I told you?”

Turning towards him she raised her brow, Neal sighed and held out his hands. “I see you’ve met my brother.”

Brown eyes moved from the ever so familiar Hudson to one that was far from. “Charming.”

Neal snorted out a laugh and stepped forward. “Leanne, this is my brother Ben -- Ben this is my co-worker and good friend, Leanne.”

Ben, who was nothing like Neal removed his hands from his pockets and extended his right one. Leanne kept her arms crossed and bit the corner of her lip. Out of respect, for Neal of course she dropped her arms and shook his hand. Quickly letting go she shoved her hands into her own pockets. 

Neal cleared his throat a bit, turning to her. “I’m sorry...I completely forgot he was coming into town tonight. We can grab dinner next friday?”

Leanne nodded, softening her features as she smiled at him. “Of course.”

Ben stepped forward. “I haven’t eaten yet, I don’t mind dinner.”

Pursing her lips she looked up at Neal who gave her a almost annoyed look. “If you don’t mind, Leanne?”  


Shrugging she removed her hands from her pockets and leaned towards the counter to grab her purse. “I’ll meet you there.” 

Neal smiled a bit more, and turned to his brother when she walked out of the lounge. Ben leaned his body to watch her, smirking slightly. “She’s fun.”

Rolling his eyes Neal put his hand on his brother’s shoulder and lead him out of the lounge. “Watch yourself…”

Twenty minutes later Neal and Ben walked into the small dinner, in their usual spot Leanne was already waiting. Having known what Neal drinks she ordered him his coffee and had it prepared. They both sat down, Neal sitting next to Leanne and Ben across from them. The young women who waited on them each friday smiled at the new guest and asked what he would like. 

Ben glanced at the menu, sighing in annoyance. “You don’t have scotch here?”

Raising her brow Leanne smirked a bit. “It’s a burger joint, they have soda’s and milkshakes.”

He sighed, “I’ll take a coffee then.”

The waitress wrote it down and left the area. Ben leaned forward slightly, pointing between the two of them. “You two a thing?”

Gasping slightly Leanne shook her head, Neal dropped his embarrassed. “No, we are not a thing.”

Neal looked at his brother, giving him a glare. “Leanne was my mentor when I first started at Angeles, from there we have become good friends.”

Leaning back Ben nodded, “You just seem so comfortable with each other, I mean come on Neal she ordered you coffee the way you like it.”

“Which I do often, as does he.” 

She crossed her arms again, this time leaning them slightly on the table top. Reaching down she took her own cup of coffee and took a sip, letting the smooth liquid soothe her. 

Ben smirked as he watched her. Licking his lips as she did as well when she was finished. Neal had been watching him, completely unamused and protective. 

“So, what are you doing here in Los Angeles?”

Leanne set down her cup and leaned back in the booth. It was Ben’s turn to lean forward, and when he did he set his clasped hands down. “I’m taking a look into one of the firm's downtown, they have positions open and are looking for well established lawyers.”

She hummed, “And you are established?”

Ben’s cocky smirk told her the answer, but she had a hunch he was going to tell her anyway. “Very...I work in the finest firm England has ever know. Learned from the best, and now I’m ready to bring that here.”

Pursing her lips she raised her brow again, yes, this man was very different from Neal. He may have had the same skin tone and last name, but his behavior was complete opposite. Ben was cocky, definitely confident in his work and who he was. He was the type of man that didn’t take no for an answer, and worked his way around till he got what he wanted. Neal, on the other hand was gentle, with his words and his approaches. His heart was on his sleeve, and he would never press. Qualities that she definitely admired in Neal were not present in his brother. 

“Neal has been so gracious in letting me stay with him, until I decide what I want to do.” He lifted his hands as the waitress came back with his coffee, she had already jotted down what Leanne and Neal wanted and was waiting rather patiently for Ben to decide. 

After what seemed like an eternity he finally decided and the young girl nodded, took their menu’s and headed back towards the kitchen. 

“Well,” Leanne picked up her cup, taking another sip. “Hopefully Los Angeles benefits from your superior knowledge of law.”

Neal couldn’t help but let out a soft laugh, her wit always got to him. Ben sipped at the not so pleasing coffee and smirked, “If you ever need some of my knowledge just let me know.”

Leanne quirked her brow, “I’m quite done with lawyers, thank you.”

Leaning back Ben squinted, “Hmmm, custody issue?” 

Neal set his cup down and took in a deep breath, shaking his head. “Ben…” his tone was soft, with a bit of warning. 

Ben took it as a challenge when she didn’t say anything, his arms crossing over his chest. “Divorce, by your silence it was a bad one.”

Leanne bit the inside of her cheek, Neal pursed his lips, his hand going out in warning. “Drop it man.”

Putting his hands up Ben shook his head, “Alright, I’m dropping it.”  
Glancing past Neal into the rest of the restaurant she searched for the waitress, “You know I think I’m going to take my food to go today.”

Neal turned at her slightly, nodding in agreement. “Yeah, it’s getting late.” 

Ben let out a small scoff, “Look, I’m sorry. I dropped it okay.”

Leanne turned back at him, shooting a glare in his direction. “You are quite a man, Ben.”

“Hey, I get it. Divorces are bad, men are horrible, and they always take everything.” He shrugged, “Hopefully you had a good lawyer.” 

Shifting towards Neal she grabbed her purse. He got the hint and let her out of the booth, she dug in her back pocket and tossed some money on the table as Neal sat back down. 

“I’ll see you at work.” Flinging her purse on her shoulder she turned to his brother, who still had a smug look on his face. “It was a pleasure, I’m sure in meeting you.” 

Turning on her heel she left the restaurant. Neal turned towards his brother and gave him a glare, “You really need to learn when to stop.”

Ben rolled his eyes and leaned back in the booth, “Just so sensitive.” 

“It’s not sensitivity, she’s had a rough few years, now drop it and don’t bring it up again.”

Putting his hands up again, “Fine...fine.”


	2. Chapter 2

Instead of taking her full three days off Leanne picked up two shifts. She was still slightly irked at the exchange and first meeting she had with Neal’s brother. Arrogant and cocky, what complete turn offs. Becoming irritated again she sighed and with a slight force she threw her gloves away. Just as she was over her small storm of irritation it quickly returned when she saw Ben standing near the nurses station. Sighing and straightening her back she attempted to change paths and go the opposite way. 

“Leanne…” she could hear his laugh, “Leanne.” 

Turning she bit her lip and raised a brow, “What can I help you with Ben?”

He shoved a cup of coffee too her, so it wouldn’t spill she took it carefully. “Neal told me how you liked your coffee….please, accept it as a peace offering.”

Pursing her lips she let the liquid warm her hands, she wasn’t one to pass up a cup of coffee, especially when it was nice and fresh. Sighing she nodded softly, “Your peace has been accepted.”

Nodding he smiled, raising both of his brows. “Good...so, what time do you get out of this place?”

She laughed softly and shook her head, “Slow down there turbo. I’m not that fond of you still.”

Ben smiled, “Well, I’m sure I can change that for you.”

Leanne raised her brows and shook her head. “I have to get back to work, thanks for the coffee.” 

Turning on her heels she went down the hallway, shaking her head as she did so. Yes, he definitely was not Neal Hudson. However, she was grateful for the coffee for it definitely made the rest of her shift a bit easier. When she finished the small coverage that was needed she went to the locker room and changed. After gathering her things she left the hospital, stopping short of the bench outside as she saw Ben sitting there. Walking up to him she shook her head, definitely amused. “You aren’t easy to get rid of.”

At the sound of her voice he stood up, his hands in his pockets as he smirked sheepishly at her. “It comes with the job.” 

Leanne stopped just in front of him, “I’m not having dinner with you tonight.”

Ben shrugged, “Alright, what about Tuesday.”

She adjusted her purse on her shoulder, “Tuesday Neal and I have dinner.”

He bit his lip, “Then Saturday night. Wherever you want to go, my treat.”

Humming she pressed her lips together, shrugging. “We’ll see. Goodnight, Ben.” Leanne shook her head as she continued to walk down the sidewalk of the hospital and towards her car. 

Ben smirked, victorious and walked back to his rental car. Back at Neal’s apartment he was watching his older brother clean up their dishes. 

“I asked Leanne out for dinner on Saturday.”

Neal all but dropped the dishes in the sink. Clearing his throat he turned the water off. “You asked Leanne out…”

Ben nodded and took another sip of the wine, “Yeah. She said she would think about it.” 

Neal pursed his lips as he looked over at his brother. Smug bastard he was indeed. “She’ll never do it. Leanne doesn’t go out.”  
Setting down his glass Ben turned sideways, “She goes out with you. Same thing.”

“No, no it isn’t. Leanne and I have built on that tradition, it wasn’t easy. She doesn’t trust easy.”

Ben tapped his finger lightly on the table, something he knew his brother disliked, but he did it anyway. “Well, I think she will say yes. After all, how many women have you know resist me?”

Neal turned and grabbed a towel to wipe his hands on, “Leanne is not like the women you have dated Ben. She’s...she is different.”

Intrigued Ben stood, grabbing the glass of wine and heading into the kitchen. He took another sip before shoving it towards Neal. “How is she different?”

Neal took the glass, sighing as he set it in the sink. “For starters, she’s twelve years older than you. And, she is guarded…”

Ben frowned, “You like her don’t you?”

Rolling his eyes Neal moved past his brother and straightened the chair he had left crooked. “She is my friend, Ben. Nothing more.”

Turning he followed Neal, “Yeah, but you want more. I can see it on your face. -- The way you are protecting her,” he nodded his head forward, “What happened to her anyway.”

Neal turned quickly, his hand going up as his index finger extended out, “You leave that alone, I already told you it is none of your business.” 

Ben sighed, “You still didn’t deny liking her.” 

Putting his hands on his hips he sighed, shaking his head and shrugging his shoulders, defeated. “It is never going to happen anyway.”

Ben clapped his hands, which caused Neal to jump. “Then you don’t mind me taking her out.” 

Walking up to Neal he put his hand on his shoulder and smiled, “I promise, I won’t bring up her deep secrets of the past. Or you liking her.”

Dropping his hand he walked past Neal and towards the guest bathroom. Neal watched him depart down the hallway, shaking his head in disbelief. “I truly hate when you visit.” 

Leanne had let the question linger for two days, she hadn’t accepted a date since the accident. Three years, seven months, since she let another man touch her, sure there was possibilities of men. But every time they got close she pushed them away immediately. But something was different here, she wasn’t quite sure what it was, but it intrigued her. Ben, was definitely not Neal. Though they had very similar features, he was tall, his dark hair wasn’t an unruly mess, it was clean cut and short. He was rough, yet dignified in a weird way. He was snarky, which she somewhat appreciated. Sometimes she felt people were intimidated by her own snark and quick comments, she liked that he could dish them back out. She was smirking to herself as her gaze hit the trauma floor, when Jesse came into view she blinked rapidly and shifted her gaze back down. 

“What’s got you all heart eyes?”

She scoffed and rolled her eyes, “You, momma. Always you.”

Jesse smirked at her and reached over the counter to get another chart. “Mmhm.” 

Raising her brow she finished her chart and closed it, pushing back her sleeve she checked her watch. Finally, off. Finishing up whatever she was doing at the nurse’s station she walked away and went to the locker room. She smiled a bit when she saw Neal changing as well, she glanced at his bare chest and turned towards her locker, a soft blush touching her cheeks as she opened the door and got her things out. 

“Your brother asked me out.”

Neal sighed a bit, throwing his sneakers into the locker. Leanne bit her lip a bit and took her scrubs off and folded them neatly on the bench. 

“He told me.”

Turning a bit she glanced over at him, he was now sitting on the bench tying a pair of different sneakers. Licking her lips a bit she turned back around, taking her undershirt off and spraying a bit of body mist on before putting her blouse on. “Are you okay with it?”

Neal stood, grabbing his backpack out of the locker and shoving a few things into the front pocket. 

“Of course. If it is what you want.”

Shrugging Leanne stepped out of her scrub bottoms and pulled her jeans on, fixing her shirt a bit she took her folded up scrubs and placed them back into the locker. “Maybe, just one dinner wouldn’t hurt.” 

Neal frowned a bit, she was hesitant. He watched her from behind, her head down slightly as she folded her glasses and put them in their case. He loved watching her, the way she performed certain tasks was almost like a dance. One he wouldn’t mind getting used to. Shaking his head he sighed, “Just...be careful.”

Turning she smiled and nodded, “You know I will.” She grabbed her purse and set it on her shoulder, shrugging a bit again she sighed. “Well, I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

Nodding he watched as she turned on her heel and headed out of the locker room. When she went out into the hallway she pulled her phone from her purse, clicking through she found Ben’s number and clicked on it. Putting her phone to her ear she smiled a bit when she heard his voice answer. 

“So...about dinner tomorrow.”


	3. Chapter 3

Unknown to Neal, Leanne had changed shifts with Guthrie. She was going to take one of his shifts during the week if he worked her Saturday. He was surprised at the request, but for Leanne he would do it. Dinner was at seven, and she was nervously pacing the house by five. She had gotten some much needed housework done and then showered to get ready. Ben had asked her where she wanted to go, and much to his surprised she suggested Chinatown, one of her favorite restaurants was Foo Chow. A small little place in the heart of the town, Ben didn’t much care for Chinese, but when wooing a woman he did as he needed. 

It was about six now, and she was just finishing up with her makeup when she heard the doorbell ring. Startled she set her things down and moved out of the bathroom and into the bedroom and hallway. She stood there, waiting to see if it was just her imagination or truly the doorbell. When she heard it again she felt a nervousness rise in her chest, he was early. Too early. Panicking she went down the stairs, her hair flying in her face. Frustrated she pushed it back and went to the door, unlocking it and swinging it open. She stepped back when she found Neal and not his brother, frowning a bit she tilted her head. 

“Is everything okay?”

He raised a brow, silently asking if he could come inside. When she stepped aside he moved through the doorway. “You weren’t at work today.”

She nodded and shut the door behind him, “I switched with Rollie…”

He nodded, he looked almost upset at the fact that she wasn’t there. Crossing her arms over her chest she raised her brows. “Neal, I’m...I’m getting ready for the night, did you need something?”

Nervously he pushed air with his foot. He sighed and straightened his back, looking down at her. “You shouldn’t be going on a date with Ben.”

Laughing softly she shook her head, “It’s just one date Neal...I’m just, humoring him.”

He bit at his lip, “Regardless you shouldn’t go on a date with him. He’s...he’s bad, a womanizer really.” 

She laughed again and leaned against the wall, she was definitely amused at his sudden protest to this dinner. “I thought you were okay with this, Neal.”

Leanne bit her lip as his face changed from annoyance to true worry. Dropping her smile she frowned, moving a bit. “Neal…”

He shifted on his feet again, his hand going up to push back his unkempt hair. God he needed a haircut. But she couldn’t help the small smile form as she came, over the years, to truly admire that. Looking away she reached up and scratched at her neck. 

“All I’m saying is...be careful. He’s, he’s not like you think.”

Leanne sighed softly, “Are you jealous?”

Neal stepped back, his hand dropping from his neck, “No...No, what do I have to be jealous about? I mean...your my co-worker.” 

She was taken back. Co-worker. Over the past few years at work she would see the way he would look at her, or stare for too long. It suggested anything but being just co-workers. Leanne in fact had seen it from almost day one, though the looks had changed drastically. In the beginning they were respectful, admiring for how she was able to do her job almost flawlessly. But then they changed into a sort of longing, like something he wanted but could never possibly have. She can say the same for herself, but he was always her student, and that wasn’t going to change. No matter how much he had made her nervous at times, or how his simple touch would make the world disappear. 

Nodding at his words she smiled a bit, “Well, in that case...I’m going to finish getting ready then.”

She pushed off of the wall, receiving a nod as well as he turned towards the door, “Have fun.”

Leanne licked her lips as she watched him leave her house. The slight slam of the door causing her to jump. Pulling at her bottom lip with her fingers she headed back up the stairs and finished putting some last touches on her makeup. Looking at herself in the closet mirror she ran her hands over her dark green blouse. Inhaling deeply she pushed her shoulders back and left the closet, shutting the door she grabbed her phone and headed down the stairs. 

As if the timing was perfect the doorbell rang again. Looking down at her watch she smirked a bit, seven o’clock. Right on time. Stepping forward she opened the door, secretly hoping it was Neal. The opening of the door caused her hair to fly back and she smiled when she saw Ben waiting for her, with a small bouquet of flowers. 

Tilting her head she smirked and he extended them out to her. “Thank you.”

Ben smirked back and rocked on his heels. “You look great.” 

Blushing softly she moved and set the flowers down on the hallway table. “So do you…” 

He laughed and stepped aside to let her exit the house. When she did she closed the door and stepped down. The ride to the restaurant was anything but exciting, she tried to make small talk, but Ben just ended up talking about his work. She was glad, that he was so passionate, or was it cocky? She kept waiting for him to sing, which was what Neal did. He loved to make her laugh, and until now she never realized how much he did. 

When they finally parked in the lot for the restaurant she sighed, maybe it would be less awkward. He had opened her door and took her hand, ushering her out of the car. She smiled when she looked around, the familiar buildings comforting her. They walked down the narrow sidewalk, occasionally bumping into someone that passed. When they got to the front of the restaurant she smiled wider, there was a koi pond in the middle, with beautiful fish that she had always loved. Like a small child she went over it and leaned over the railing, watching them swim back and forth in all different directions. Their mix of colors bouncing off the water. 

Ben wasn’t really amused, yet he did his best to seem so. He stood next to her and leaned over a bit, wrinkling his nose at the fish he found below. “You ready to eat?”

Leaning back she nodded, “Yeah…” 

They walked into the restaurant, it wasn’t crowded by any means, but the small structure made it seem so. There were only a few tables on the bottom floor, and then once you went up stairs it was a banquet room, with a few more tables. They sat near one of the windows, her eyes glancing outside at the small traffic line that was forming. 

“You’ve lived in LA long?”

Leanne turned her attention back to him and nodded, smiling softly. “Ever since I was a girl, my parents moved me out here when I was about three. We lived in La Jolla until I finished high school and then I moved out to Los Angeles. And from there,” she shrugged, “From there I fell in love.” 

Ben smiled a bit, “Fell in love...with the city, or...love.”

She laughed softly, “Both I suppose. I fell in love with the city, the lights and the people. And then with my job, and the hospital...and then with my husband.” 

Ben’s smile fell softly. Husband. He knew it. Though there was something behind all that, and he was determined to figure it out. 

“How long were you married...if you don’t mind me asking?”

Leanne shrugged as one of the waitress’ put down hot tea and beer. “All together,” she tilted her head as she remembered, a small smile tugging at her lips. “Fifteen years. I met him when I finished medical school. We dated for a little bit, and then got married.” 

She looked back at him a small smile as she picked up the beer and took a sip. Setting it down she licked her lips. 

He shifted a bit, he wanted to know what had happened. But Neal had told him not to press it. Leanne could see the questions in his face and she sighed softly, reaching out and taking another large sip of her beer she set it down. 

“Three years ago we got into a bad car accident. A drunk driver hit our vehicle head on…” biting her lips she drew in another breath. “I lost my husband, and children….I...it took me a long time to be able to move on from it.”

Ben frowned, reaching across the table and taking her hand softly. “I’m sorry, that you had to go through that Leanne…”

Smiling at him she nodded softly, he squeezed her hand lightly smiling as well. Ben was truly sorry that she had to endure that sort of pain, no one should have to go through the death of a loved one. He leaned forward more and lifted her hands, kissing her knuckles softly. 

Leanne smirked a bit, her eyes dancing from his down towards the table. The rest of the dinner was spent in a comfortable silence, she was starting to see a bit more attraction. Perhaps there was just an outer shell she hadn't seen in the beginning that she just had to break through. After dinner they took a small walk through Chinatown, he took her hand softly and they quietly walked through the shops. He was doing his best at making her laugh, and he was definitely succeeding from time to time. But his humor was dry, and rough around the edges. They had taken to sit in front of the small bakery, sharing a scoop of ice cream when he leaned forward and kissed her softly. 

She was definitely taken back. The kiss was soft, yet directive. His hand went up to cup her face, his skin soft from pushing paper and not handling hospital equipment. She knew what Neal’s hands felt like, and she couldn't help but compare them two. Neal's hands were weathered, he had a scar on his palm from when he had slipped during his internship in surgery. Nothing compared, and she found herself pulling away. Ben was surprised, yet he dropped his hand and frowned at her. “Did I do something...wrong?”

Leanne bit her lip and shook her head. “No…” she got up, pushing back her hair. “I did...I’m sorry Ben.” She laughed softly,she lightly moved her hands between the two of them. “Whatever this was, is not going to work out.” 

Ben stood up as well, nodding his head. Shoving his hands in his pockets he chuckled a bit, “You love him too.”

She shrugged, “I don’t know if it’s love. But, I wouldn't mind finding out.” 

He nodded again, sighing a bit. Leanne bit her lip and smiled, letting out a small giggle as she shrugged her shoulders and turned around. Ben stepped forward, catching her arm softly. “Do you want me to drive you?”

Leanne turned and shook her head, “I’ll get a cab...thanks.” 

Ben nodded and shook his head, his hand going to the nape of his neck as he sighed again. Leanne walked out of the square and towards the end of the street, her hand waving at a passing cab. It stopped with a screech, “Where too.”

She sat down and sighed, “Angeles Memorial.” 

The older man nodded and drove the short distance to the hospital. Leanne practically flung some money out at him and exited the cab. Going into the hospital she was greeted by a few of her fellow doctors and nurses, she went up to the nurses station to a confused Isabele. “Dr. Rorish.” 

Leanne nodded, “Is Dr. Hudson here?”

Isabele shook her head, “Said he needed a personal day.” She shrugged and picked up a chart. Leanne nodded, her tongue running over her teeth as she left the nurse’s station. She was able to get another taxi from the front and head home. A bit defeated that she hadn't found Neal she walked up to the stoop, digging into her purse she grabbed her keys and unlocked the door. 

“How was the date?”

His familiar voice caused her to jump and leaned against the front door. She turned, her hand over her heart as she looked to the side of the porch, slightly glaring at a smug Neal. 

“How’d you know I would….and why weren’t you at work?”

He stood up, his brow rising. “So you did go look for me.” 

She shifted on her feet, “Not exactly.” 

Neal smirked and walked up to her, she pushed her hair back behind her ear. “And the date was fine...I had a great time.”

He leaned towards her, his hand reaching out to touch her blouse lightly. “Lair.”

Leanne leaned more against the door, which moved back at her weight. She smirked a bit and looked up at him, “I’m not lying…” 

Neal smiled softly, “You have a tell.”

Her smile faded as she felt the beat in her heart go faster. He knew, Ben must have warned him when she was frantically searching for the man that, without her notice, stole her heart. “Do I?”

Nodding he leaned forward, his hand reaching up to brush back her bangs. She watched him carefully, the way his face softened, and his lips parted. She swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat as he moved closer, brushing his lips dangerously close to her own. Her mind had started spinning, and then she went completely dizzy when he pressed them firmly against hers. 

His hand soft against her neck. Her brows threaded together as his kiss deepened, throwing all his love and desires for her into her body. Her hands moved to his sides, burning holes into his shirt as he parted from her. Leanne kept her eyes closed as she engraved that moment into her mind. His lips soft and tender, his hands warm and velvet like against her skin. Nothing compared to it, not even his stupid, cocky brother. 

Fluttering her eyes open she was greeted with a smug expression. “I think this is the first time I have ever seen you speechless.”

Biting her lip she pushed him back into the house, “Shut up.”

He stumbled back, hanging onto her as she shut the door with her foot. Her body coming into contact with his as she pushed him against the wall, standing on her tiptoes she captured his lips into another kiss. His hands going to her shoulders, holding her close as she parted his lips with her tongue. She elicited a moan out of him that made her smirk mischievously. 

Leanne grabbed at his back and pulled him from the wall, turning him around and parting from their kiss she walked backwards. When she hit the bottom of the stairs she stepped up, taking his hand and making him follow her. Neal did, he would follow her to the ends of the earth if she asked him to. When they got to the bedroom she flung her purse down and pulled him back towards her. 

Neal’s hands went to the sides of her face, tilting her head back he kissed the skin of her neck, causing her to hiss lightly. Her hands went up his shirt, fingernails running along the toned skin of his sides. He sucked at her skin softly, nipping occasionally. Leanne pushed at him, causing him to part from her neck and fall back on the bed. Slowly she climbed up the bed and then straddled him, his hands immediately going to her sides as she leaned down. Her hair spilling over his face as she took his lips again, kissing him with a newly found determination. Leaning back she pushed her hair from her own face, smirking a bit at him. Neal stared up at her, all the pent up love that he had ever felt spilling from his eyes. He removed his hands from her sides and ran them up her stomach, he stopped at the first button and started his way down, letting the fabric of her blouse open. Reaching up he pushed it off her shoulders, exposing her stomach and chest to him. 

Looking over her he leaned up into a sitting position, his lips kissing her collarbone as he ran his hands behind her back and then to her stomach again. Leanne slipped her eyes closed and sighed softly, her skin warming under his fingertips. Leaning back again he ran his hands up her chest and too her shoulders. He started to fall back against the bed, and he gently brought her with him, her body pressing against him as he kissed at her neck again. 

Leanne felt her whole world changing, in a good way. Neal’s soft touches and kisses making all doubts of having feelings for him completely disappear. All that matter was the two of them in this moment, and every other moment that was too come.


	4. Chapter 4

Leanne and Neal lay tangled in her bed sheets, the glow of their lovemaking radiating from their bodies as the silence consumed them. Neal was lying on his back, Leanne on her side as she had taken to lay on his chest. He was running his fingers in circles on her skin, sending goosebumps up and down her arms. Leanne had obviously been with men before, but Neal was so incredibly different. He was delicate, loving and payed attention to every detail. The way he felt spilling from each kiss and whisper he would give her. It was intoxicating to be loved like that, she knew with Neal this wasn't a spur of the moment lay. He had expressed many times over the years how he cared, and she was just sorry she was realizing it now. 

Moving a bit she hummed, her hand moving from his side to run over his bare stomach. He moved as well, pulling her closer, causing her to move her leg over his hips lightly. She looked up at him, smiling softly as she parted her lips to ask him a question. "How come you never said anything?"

Neal smiled a bit, his fingers continuing their circles as he glanced down at her. “First off, you were married...and second you were my superior.”

Shifting again she looked down, her brow raising. “That long?”

Nodding he sighed softly, “Since the first time you scolded me.”

Leanne let out a throaty laugh, that had been in his first year during the program. He practically put a patient into cardiac arrest, and when she was done fixing the problem she scolded him in the lounge. Shifting again she lay on her stomach, her hands going to his chest so she could prop her chin there. 

“What about you?” 

She hummed lightly. “When did you know you had feelings for me?”

Leanne smiled, her mind going back to the first time she had caught Neal staring at her. It had been at a work event, one she normally didn't go to but her husband had insisted. Neal had been staring for some time, but Leanne had shook it off until that previous day when he practically tripped over himself. 

She had caught him multiple times since then, each time making her blush like a twelve year old girl. She had never been looked at in that way. And she couldn't help but feel guilty, of course, at the time she knew nothing could happen. She was happily married with children, but she couldn't help the curiosity that peaked from time to time.

“Your second year...I kept seeing you stare. And at first it was nothing, but then something just changed.” 

Neal nodded, his hand going flat against her back, as his other hand moved up to softly pushed her hair back. His eyes were dancing with memories. “You have always been incredibly beautiful.”

Blushing she turned her head to the side, rolling her eyes as she did so. “Stop..”

Shaking his head he ran his hand up and down her back, over her shoulders and into her hair. "It is true." He moved his fingers from her hair and lightly ran it over jawline. "I've always loved the way your nose would wrinkle when something became perplexing. Or when you would raise your eyebrow when you were reading a chart, or whatever else captured your attention."

He continued to trace over her jawline until he came to her cheek bones. Lightly he ran his finger over the skin, "When you smile, your whole face lights up, and the soft wrinkles around your eyes would appear more." 

Biting her lip she hated that he had payed so much attention to her without her knowledge. But she knew they would make up for that. Neal ran his finger over the bridge of her nose, causing her to wrinkle it lightly. He laughed and dropped his hand back to her shoulder. "You have always been majestic too me..."

Leanne licked her lips slightly, her eyes moving over his face. 

"I'm sorry what happened to you, and I'm glad I was there to be of comfort." He shifted a bit, he had hated to see her in pain, and he would be there in anyway she wanted him to be, even if he wanted more. "But I'm not sorry tragedy lead you to me..."

Looking back up at him she quirked her brow, her life had changed incredibly fast over the three years. And he had been there, through the tears, the guilt, the low points in her life that she wasn't sure she could make it out of. He was there. Shifting her head a bit she felt the smile tug at the corners of her lips, "Me neither."

Neal smiled a bit more, moving his arms around her so he could pull her up. He kissed her forehead, and then dipped down to kiss her lips softly. When they parted he ran his hand up her back, causing her to involuntarily shiver. She smiled up at him and drew in a small breath, letting it out softly. 

"Your brother probably will never speak to you again."

Laughing a bit he shrugged, "Ben moves on quickly, plus....he was just going on a date with you to make me angry."

"And it worked?"

Neal tilted his head, "I would say it did."

Letting a hum out she bit the inside of her lip, "Good."


End file.
